Le squatteur
by ninoune
Summary: Quand Naruto est obligé de vivre avec sasuke...ça fait des etincelles
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Nous connaissons tous ce jeune homme, froid, distant, et arrogant, nommé Sasuke Uchiwa. Nous connaissons aussi son opposé total, ce garçon excité, maladroit et surprenant qui répond au nom de Naruto Uzumaki. Ce que nous savons aussi, c'est que ces deux là, en apparence, se détestent cordialement, et tentent de surpasser l'autre à tout prix. Pourtant malgré cette rivalité encombrante, les sentiments sont présents...

Ce matin de juillet, une important réunion se tenait dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Tsunade, Kakashi et l'équipe 7 débattaient sur un sujet plus ou moins délicat…

« Pourquoi ce devrait être moi ? Sakura peut bien l'héberger elle aussi ! Protesta Sasuke. »

Tsunade soupira, et Naruto commença à s'enerver.

« Il a raison ! Pourquoi je devrais aller habiter chez ce baka ?

- Pour la simple et bonne raison que tu as brûlé ta maison, et que tu es à la rue, naruto ! répondit Tsunade qui tentait de rester calme.

- Humph…pas fait exprès… »

Sasuke poussa un soupir de consternation.

« Et ça va encore être moi qui devra payer les frais de tes conneries, bravo Naruto, t'es vraiment le roi des boulets.

- Répète un peu pour voir !

- Naruto ça suffit ! cria Sakura. Tsunade-sama, je veux bien accueillir Naruto chez moi, j'ai…

- Non Sakura, je te remercie, mais il ira vivre chez Sasuke ! »

Un silence de mort envahit la pièce. La main sur la poignée, Sasuke se retourna vers Naruto.

« Bon, puisque je n'ai pas le choix…Amène toi, et en silence pour une fois. »

Le blondinet serra les poings et jeta un regard rempli de menaces à Tsunade qui lui répondit par un doux sourire hypocrite.

Les deux « amis » sortirent.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée…s'inquiéta Sakura. »

Tsunade se mit à rire bruyamment.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux… Cette cohabitation les rapprochera, j'en suis sûre.

- Alors c'était ça que vous aviez derrière la tête ? intervint Kakashi avec un demi sourire. »

Tsunade regarda Kakashi et répondit avec des yeux complices.

« Moi ? Mais je n'avais aucune idée derrière la tête voyons… »

Sur ce, ils rirent tout les deux, de ce plan des plus machiavélique…

Premier chap ! Premier Sasu/Naru ! Et………..premier com ?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Sasuke et Naruto marchaient en silence dans les rues de Konoha. Le blond gardait ses distances, quant à Sasuke, il ne faisait même pas attention à lui…

_« Franchement, quelle idée a eut la vieille en m'obligeant à habiter chez ce débile… J'aurais encore préféré aller vivre chez Gaara quand il était cinglé…Ahhh comment je vais m'en sortir ? » Pensa Naruto._

Sasuke se retourna et attendit Naruto qui était à la traîne.

« Magne toi dobe, j'ai pas que ça à faire ! »

_« Non mais quelle plaie celui-là ! Je ne sais pas si je vais arriver à le supporter longtemps ! Franchement, brûler sa maison, faut vraiment être idiot ! » Pensa Sasuke._

Ils arrivèrent devant un bel appartement. Naruto resta sans voix. Sasuke le remarqua et d'un air arrogant lui dit :

« Mm, ça te change de ton taudis n'est ce pas ? Finalement, c'est peut être pas un mal qu'il soit en cendre… »

Sur ces douces paroles, le brun planta Naruto à l'entrée.

« Hey attend moi Baka ! »

L'intérieur était encore plus somptueux. Naruto posa ses valises bruyamment, ce qui attira l'intention de l'Uchiwa.

« Me dis pas que tu vas laisser traîner tes affaire ici ?

- D'accord, je te le dis pas ! »

Les deux ninjas se défièrent du regard. Sasuke abandonna.

« Et ben, ça promet… »

Naruto se dirigea vers la salle de bain et balança ses affaires aux quatre coins. Il entra dans la douche et commença à faire couler l'eau. Il soupira d'aise. Une bonne douche le remettait toujours d'aplomb.

Il pensa à Sasuke…. Au fond, cela lui faisait plaisir d'habiter avec son ami, même s'ils se chamaillaient souvent. Mais après tout, qui aime bien châtie bien. Naruto sortit de la douche en souriant.

« Naruto qu'est que tu f….. Dit Sasuke en entrant précipitamment dans la salle de bain. »

Sa phrase resta en suspens. Tout comme les deux jeune gens qui se regardaient rougissant, sans rien dire.

« Ex…excuse moi ! dit le brun en refermant brutalement la porte. »

Naruto resta immobile quelques instants, la mine ahurie, et en tenue d'adam.

Quant à Sasuke, lui, il avait le cœur qui battait à 100 à l'heure, et malgré sa gêne d'avoir vu le blond dans son plus simple appareil, il se rendit compte d'une chose qui le préoccupa grandement.

_« Bon sang, pourquoi j'ai rougis comme ça ? Je sais pourtant à quoi ça ressemble un mec à poil ! Mais là, il était…ah non, je peux pas le dire ! Punaise, c'est un idiot, mais qu'est ce qu'il est bien foutu ! Mais…qu'est ce que je pense moi ? Je suis pas bien ! »_

Et pendant que Sasuke menait un combat mental avec lui-même, Naruto s'empressa de s'habiller et de sortir de la salle de bain.

« Ah euh…dit l'Uchiwa en le voyant arriver, encore désolé d'être entré sans frapper ! »

Le blondinet le dévisagea, surprit, puis lui répondit avec un grand sourire :

« Pas de problème ! C'est pas comme si tu l'avais fais exprès ! »

Sasuke détourna le regard, se rappelant les pensées qu'il avait eu quelques instants plus tôt.

« Ouai, bon, c'est pas que je m'ennui, mais va falloir t'installer… »


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Naruto et Sasuke se regardèrent.

« Je dors ou ? demanda le blond. »

Sasuke soupira.

« Dans le canapé, j'ai qu'une chambre…

- Bah, on peut dormir dans le même lit ! protesta Naruto qui doutait du confort du futon. »

Le brun piqua un fard.

« Nan mais ça va pas non ! On n'est pas marié que je sache !

- Je ne vois pas le rapport… »

Toujours aussi rouge, et consterné par la naïveté de son camarade, Sasuke préféra partir dans la cuisine.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda le blond en le rejoignant.

- Je prépare à manger, il est bientôt midi !

- Bah on peut aller chez Ichiraku ? C'est plus pratique !

- Ah wai, et c'est toi qui vas inviter peut être ? »

Naruto se tût. Là, ce baka d'Uchiwa marquait un point.

« Bon alors ais des ramens instantanés, c'est rapide.

- Ne crois pas que tu vas te goinfrer de ramen ici…dit calmement Sasuke. »

Naruto parut horrifié. Comme si sa vie ne dépendait que des ramens.

« Ferme la bouche baka, tu gobes les mouches… »

Sasuke se rendit dans le salon, et s'assit à la table. Naruto arriva, désespéré et traînant les pieds.

« Tiens, mange pendant que c'est encore chaud…

- J'aime pas ça…bouda le blond. »

Sentant qu'il n'allait pas tenir ainsi très longtemps, Sasuke se leva, prit la fourchette, boucha le nez de Naruto afin qu'il ouvre grand la bouche, et lui enfourna le couvert.

« J'AI DIS MANGE ! »

Naruto mâcha en silence, de peur d'avoir des représailles du brun, qui semblait être assez énervé…Chose curieuse, les papilles du blond frémirent de bonheur !

C'était délicieux ! Naruto en avait les yeux ronds. Devant l'air hébété de Sasuke, il se servit 3 fois du plat que ce dernier avait préparé.

« Wouah ! Je ne savais pas que tu avais des talents de cuisinière Sasuke ! dit Naruto, le ventre bien rempli.

- Je fais ce que je peux… »

Le blond lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Au moins, si l'accueil n'était pas très chaleureux, la nourriture était bonne…

La journée se passa sans que les deux compères ne s'adressent la parole. Naruto restait dans son coin, tandis que Sasuke réfléchissait, et analysait la situation…

Puis la nuit tomba.

« Non, je ne veux pas dormir dans ce canapé ! Hurla Naruto.

- Et moi je te dis que si ! De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix, sinon, tu couches dehors !

- C'est pas juste ! Pourquoi c'est toi qui devrais avoir un bon lit ?

- Parce que tu es chez MOI ! »

Sasuke partit dans sa chambre, et se coucha furieux.

_« Non mais pour qui il se prend ! Il arrive chez moi en terrain conquit ! Il va voir ce qu'il va voir ! »._

Naruto regarda avec dégoût le petit canapé qui lui faisait face.

_« Pffff, y'a même pas de place la dessus…Et puis ce baka qui ne veut pas faire une place dans son lit…Pourquoi ça le gène tellement, on est entre mec à la fin ! »_

Naruto se coucha dans ce qu'il avait de place, et se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il tacha de s'endormir le plus vite possible pour ne pas sentir les courbatures…

Aller quoi…soyez généreux, laisser pleins de coms ! please !


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4.

Sasuke se tournait, et se retournait dans son lit, sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Il décida de se lever.

En passant dans le salon, il vit Naruto allongé de tout son long sur le canapé, une jambe et un bras qui traînait par terre. Il dormait profondément, en ronflant, la bouche grande ouverte.

Sasuke sourit, le spectacle l'amusait grandement. Il regarda longuement le visage paisible de Naruto…

_« Il a l'air si naïf quand il dort, on dirait un gros bébé ! Il serait presque attendrissant quand il est calme… »._

Instinctivement, ou pas, Sasuke balaya une mèche blonde qui passait sur le visage du garçon. Surpris par son propre geste, il rougit subitement, et eut peur en voyant le blond bouger…Mais il ne se réveilla pas.

Sasuke sortit prendre l'air, pour reprendre ses esprits.

_« Je ne comprend pas ce qui m'arrive, Naruto est là depuis quelques heures, et déjà je me comporte bizarrement avec lui. Je rougis s'il est dénudé, je le trouve craquant, je suis attendri quand il dort, je lui caresse la tête…Mais franchement, à quoi je pense ? »_

« Sasuke ? dit une voix derrière lui. »

Le brun sursauta et se retourna violemment. Naruto était là, l'air complètement endormi.

« Tu ne dors pas ? lui demanda ce dernier.

- Non, pas sommeil… »

Il détourna la tête pour cacher sa gêne, mais le blond ne facilita pas la chose en venant s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Vraiment, j'aime pas ton canapé ! dit le blond en s'étirant douloureusement. »

Sasuke sourit moqueur.

« Je n'ai jamais dis qu'il était confortable…tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à la vieille… »

Naruto rit. Sasuke était pourtant habitué à son rire, mais en cette soirée, il le trouva différent…il ne l'agaçait pas comme d'habitude.

« Qu'est ce que tu as à me fixer comme ça ? demanda soudainement Naruto suspicieux. »

Sasuke ouvrit grand les yeux. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il regardait Naruto avec insistance.

« Ri…Rien ! dit le brun visiblement gêné. »

Naruto haussa les sourcils. Décidément il ne comprendrait jamais l'Uchiwa…soit il l'ignorait volontairement, ou soit il le regardait toutes les trente secondes sans raisons. Le blond se dit que peut être il était malade…

« Bon, je vais me coucher…dit Sasuke.

- Bah, je croyais que tu n'avais pas sommeil ! protesta Naruto, perdu.

- Bah maintenant j'ai envie !

- T'es vraiment bizarre toi ! »

Sasuke partit, préférant s'éloigner le plus possible du blond.

Naruto resta seul.

_« Il est agaçant à la fin ! A chaque fois que j'essai de lui parler, il s'en va ! On dirait qu'il me fuit en ce moment… Oh et puis zut ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce devrait être moi qui dois me montrer social ! Il peut bien faire des efforts de son côté lui aussi ! »_

Passablement énervé contre Sasuke, Naruto ne put trouver le sommeil.

Les deux amis arrivèrent le lendemain au lieu de rendez vous, les yeux cernés et la mine fatiguée…

_« Je me doutais bien que la cohabitation de ces deux là leur serait néfaste, pensa Sakura en les voyant. »_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

« Salut vous deux ! dit Sakura. »

Naruto et Sasuke la regardèrent avec des yeux vides. La jeune fille soupira.

« O Hayo ! Dit Kakashi en arrivant…à l'heure pour une fois. Alors les jeunes, ça se passe bien entre vous deux ? »

N'obtenant aucune réponse, Kakashi s'adressa à Sakura.

« Désolée sensei, répondit elle, Ils sont comme ça depuis qu'ils sont arrivés ! »

_« Et bien, la journée promet d'être longue, pensa le ninja copieur. »_

Mission de la journée : Baby sitting…

Kakashi et toute l'équipe arrivèrent devant une charmante maison.

« Ah vous voilà enfin, dit une femme en sortant, J'ignorai que Tsunade enverrai des ninjas pour garder mes enfants. »

Elle marqua un temps, puis ajouta en souriant.

« Hum…Je crois que cela va beaucoup vous aider ! Sur ce je vous quitte, je dois absolument partir ! Voici tout ce que vous devez savoir ! Merci ! »

Kakashi prit le papier que la femme lui tendait, et cette dernière s'éclipsa précipitamment.

« Bon, dit l'argenté en dépliant le papier, Les garnements que nous devons garder s'appellent Hiro et Nanami, ils ont tous les deux respectivement 8 et 5 ans…

- Super, des touts petits ! s'exclama Sakura heureuse. »

_« Et bien Sakura, tu ignores donc que ce sont les pires…pensa Kakashi. »_

Sakura se précipita à l'intérieur de la maison. Ses yeux se remplirent d'étoiles.

« Ohhhhhhhhhhh, qu'ils sont mignonnnnnnnns ! Hurla t'elle »

Devant eux, se tenaient deux enfants. Un petit garçon très blond et bouclé, qui regardait les nouveaux arrivants avec de grands yeux verts étonnés. Il tournait dans tous les sens le bas gauche de son tee short…certainement une manie. A côté de lui, une petite fille pas plus haute que trois pommes, ses cheveux blonds ramenés en deux couettes bien hautes, qui regardait elle aussi avec de grands yeux bleus les ninjas. Elle tenait dans sa main droite un chiffon qui lui servait de doudou et qu'elle serrait contre elle.

« Bonjour Hiro, bonjour Nanami, dit Sakura en s'agenouillant en face d'eux.

- Vous êtes nos nounous ? demanda le petit blond.

- C'est nous que tu traites de nounous ? répliqua Sasuke. »

Le garçon dévisagea Sasuke quelques secondes.

« C'est qui lui ? Pourquoi il me parle comme ça ? demanda l'enfant à Sakura.

- C'est vrai Sasuke, tu pourrais être plus gentil, ce n'est qu'un enfant ! »

Sasuke soupira, et le garçon lui tira la langue. Le brun commença à s'enerver, et voulut répliquer, mais Naruto le retint par le bras. Sasuke se calma.

« Bon les jeunes, leur mère m'a demandé un service, je vous laisse…dit Kakashi, Bonne chance ! »

Sur ces paroles, il disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

« Lui, il part quand ça l'arrange, murmura Naruto. »

Hiro se déplaça jusqu'à Sasuke puis le regarda dans les yeux. Sasuke soutint son regard, et puis…

« Tient, prend ça, méchant ! »

Hiro prit son élan, et donna un coup de pied magistral dans le tibia de l'Uchiwa. Ce dernier poussa un hurlement de douleur qui fendit l'air.

« Espèce de sale gamin ! Siffla t'il en se remettant de sa douleur. »

Il commença à courir après le petit blond qui alla se réfugier derrière Sakura.

« Au secours, le méchant, il veut me faire du mal ! dit il en s'agrippant à la kunoichi. »

Désemparé, la jeune fille prit la défense de l'enfant.

« Ne lui en veut pas, c'est un enfant…risqua t'elle.

- Un enfant, un enfant…tu vas me sortir ça à chaque fois qu'il fera une connerie ? Tu as bien vu, il m'a frappé ! Je vais lui mettre la raclée de sa vie ! explosa Sasuke. »

Hiro voulut prendre Sasuke par la pitié en versant quelques larmes. Naruto explosa de rire. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

« Qu'est ce qui te fait rire, baka ? demanda Sasuke.

- Bah…c'est trop drôle hahahaha, Sasuke Uchiwa terrassé par un gamin de 8 ans ! J'en peux plus ! Dit il en s'étouffant de rire. »

Hiro regarda l'autre blond qui se roulait par terre, et sourit à son tour. Il alla devant Naruto.

« Tu veux jouer avec moi ? lui demanda t'il. »

Naruto sourit au petit qui le regardait avec de grands yeux rempli d'espoir.

« Suis moi gamin, je vais t'apprendre deux ou trois trucs ! »


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Sakura et Sasuke regardèrent les deux blonds sortir à l'extérieur.

« Bon, voilà une bonne chose de faîte ! dit Sakura en soupirant.

- Je hais les mômes…dit Sasuke en s'affalant sur une chaise. »

Sakura sentit quelque chose qui tirait sur son gilet. Elle baissa la tête, et vi Nanami, les yeux embués de larmes.

« J'ai faim ! Se mit elle à hurler. »

Les deux ninjas sursautèrent en même temps, et se regardèrent.

Sakura se mit à fouiller les placards à la recherche de quelque chose de mangeable. Nanami attendait, couverts en main, les sourcils froncés, et piétinant d'impatience.

« J'AI FAIM ! Cria t'elle de nouveau. »

De surprise, Sakura se cogna la tête dans une porte.

_« Elle est mignonne en apparence, mais quelle peste ! pensa Sakura. »_

Elle réussit à trouver des gâteaux dans le fin fond du meuble.

« Voila ! dit elle en posant la pâtisserie devant l'enfant, avec triomphe. »

Nanami prit la confiserie en main, et la scruta avec perplexité. Finalement, elle la jeta sur le mur.

« J'aime pas ça ! Hurla t'elle en boudant.

- Je vais commettre un meurtre, grinça Sakura.

- Bon, je sors ! je hais les momes… »

Sasuke sortit. Il chercha Naruto et Hiro. Il les trouva un peu plus loin.

« Pense aux proportions surtout ! Tout doit être bien répartit ! dit Naruto au gamin qui écoutait attentivement.

- D'accord, je réessaye ! »

L'enfant se concentra.

« Sexy Jutsu ! dit il »

Un nuage de fumée l'enveloppa et il se transforma en une sublime jeune fille. Naruto et même Sasuke en rougir.

« C'est parfait ! Tu apprends vite ! dit Naruto en tapotant amicalement la tête d'Hiro. »

L'enfant sourit. Puis il tourna la tête vers Sasuke, son sourire disparut aussitôt. Il tourna la tête avec arrogance. Sasuke serra les points.

« Je hais les momes, répéta t'il en tournant les talons. »

Soudain un hurlement retentit à l'intérieur de la maison. Sasuke et Naruto se précipitèrent. Ils trouvèrent Sakura en prise à un désespoir profond, appuyé contre un mur. Elle s'avança vers eux.

« J'abandonne, dit elle en sortant. Je n'en peux plus, cette gamine est pire que tout ! ».

Sakura alla s'affaler sur un banc dehors. Naruto alla la rejoindre pour la réconforter.

_« Bon je suppose que c'est à moi de jouer maintenant, pensa Sasuke. »_

Il inspira profondément, et entra….

Elle était là, assise sur son trône du diable à le regarder avancer. Elle semblait prête à bondir telle une bête féroce assoiffée de sang. Sasuke crut l'entendre grogner. Il déglutit péniblement.

_« C'est un monstre, le diable en personne, songea t'il. »_

Arrivé à sa hauteur, il vit l'étendu des dégâts. Des morceaux de nourriture écrasés, broyés, jonchés le sol.

Nanami le regarda droit dans les yeux. Sasuke soutint le regard de la fillette, et essaya de se montrer le plus sévère possible quand il dit.

« Maintenant ça suffit ! Tu vas me nettoyer tout ce bazar ! »

La fillette ne répondit pas. Son regard changea brusquement, et un sourire vint illuminer son visage.

« Tu es très beau, dit elle, je t'aime ! »

Elle s'accrocha au bras du brun, et refusa de le lâcher. Sasuke dû se résoudre à rejoindre ses camarades avec ce truc qui pendait à son bras…

« Au secours, murmura t'il, Je hais les momes… »


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Quand Kakashi revint, il trouva : une kunoichi désespérée, un blondinet réconfortant une kunoichi désespérée, et un beau brun essayant de se dépatouiller d'une naine adhésive…

« Alors, ça se passe bien ? demanda t'il »

En guise de réponse, l'argenté eut : un sanglot, un grognement inaudible, et un regard tueur.

« Bon, et bien je ne vais pas insister… »

Kakashi se dirigea dans la maison sur le regard interrogateur de ses disciples. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'ils se rendirent compte de la présence de paquet dans les bras de leur sensei.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Naruto quand il revint.

- Et bien, les courses ! Leur mère m'a demandé de faire les provisions, les placards étaient vides.

- Ca, on avait remarqué, intervint Sakura. »

Nanami lâcha Sasuke et se dirigea vers Kakashi.

« Tu es beau, dit elle, Je t'aime ! »

Et elle s'accrocha à son bras. Kakashi se gratta la tête visiblement gêné.

« Elle est vraiment mignonne, dit il en riant, Mais elle est bien trop jeune, hahahaha… »

Les trois ninjas regardèrent leur sensei, consternés.

« Me revoilà ! dit alors une voix féminine derrière eux. »

La mère des enfants arriva. Immédiatement, les deux garnements se précipitèrent dans ses bras.

« Tout c'est bien passé ? demanda t'elle

- Parfaitement ! Ils sont adorables ! répondit Kakashi »

Ses trois élèves sursautèrent.

_« Adorables ? Mon œil ! pensa Sasuke. »_

_« Il se paie notre tête ou quoi ? A moins qu'il cherche à séduire cette femme ! pensa Sakura. »_

_« Adorables, c'est peut être trop gentil ! pensa Naruto. »_

Les trois ninjas rentrèrent chez eux épuisés, sous l'œil amusé de leur sensei.

« Bonne soirée ! dit il à l'adresse de Sasuke et Naruto. »


End file.
